Young and Immortal
by AngelofImagination4
Summary: Jack has known Rapunzel since she was 4, she was his first believer. However, Jack starts to develop feelings for her and this cause bumps along the roads because she is mortal. Will Jack stay with her even though she won't be with him forever? Or will he find a way too make her immortal before it 's too late? (Jackunzel idea inspired by video. Rated T just to be on safe side.:D)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfic with Jackunzel because I absolutely adore that pairing! They are just so *squeals*. Anyways, this is just a preview I may decide not to finish it-maybe- but who knows? I just got school that's coming up and things are going to get busier. Alrighty then, I'll stop talking and please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters all these characters belong to: Disney and Dreamworks. Except some I _do _own because I made them up. :P**

* * *

"Jack! Do it again! Do it again!" I smile towards the little toddler who was squealing. She was the first person to ever see me and I was happy. Happy that I had a believer, even if it just was one.

"Alright, little one but don't you think it's past your bedtime!" I run up to her but she was already running around her room, squealing. I hope her parents or whoever she stayed with wouldn't wake up due to the noise. Eventually, I caught her and throw her on the bed, she was kicking and squealing. Jeez, where does she get the energy? I put her arms down but she was still giggling. I was breathing heavily and almost sweating, _alm__ost_ which was pretty much a lot for a winter spirit.

"Hey, come on you gotta go to sleep,"

"My name is Wapunzwel," she said with a toothy grin.

"Rapunzel? Huh, sweet name." I look at her and notice it did fit her well since, for a toddler, she had long hair; all the way to her waist already. "Well, Rapunzel, you have to go to sleep because I bet you have school tomorrow, don't ya?" She hides underneath the covers-gotcha.

"What? What's wrong? Don't you want to go to school?"

"No."

"Why?" More hiding underneath the covers.

"Fiwst day." She said it so quietly that I couldn't hear her.

"Front way?" Rapunzel giggles. Then I realize she said first day. "Oh! You mean first day! Well, Rapunzel, to tell you the truth school isn't that bad. You get to make friends and do lots of new things every day. I remember when I was your age," I poke her in the belly and she giggles more," that I was nervous too but I didn't regret it afterwards because I made new friends! See it doesn't sound to bad, does it? Don't worry; I'll be there with you the whole entire time!" _Hopefully. _Rapunzel peeks above her covers then she smiles. I smile back.

"You pwomise?"

"Yes. I pinky promise." Rapunzel lifts her little pinky and loops her's with mine.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do the snowflake thingy again?" she asks with hopeful eyes. I groan, who could resist too those.

"Oh, alright." With a quick wave of my hand snowflakes appear all around her. She gasps, wearing the same expression she wore when I did it the first time. Then they melt before they could reach her but one little rebel managed to land on her nose. She giggles but then shivers, well snowflakes aren't the warmest thing. Suddenly, her eyes start to droop and she yawns, signaling she was sleepy. Rapunzel makes herself comfortable and took a glance at me. I laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't leave. I promise." Convinced she falls asleep. I start to wonder if I need to sleep, huh time to test that out. I go to the corner of Rapunzel's room and made myself comfortable but for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't go to sleep, oh well probably because of my weird powers and such. So, the whole entire night I just stare at Rapunzel's sleeping, angelic face.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that last line didn't sound creepy at all. Eheh, oh well you know Jack. Well, hopefully I get the inspiration to finish it if I get enough reviews or if I just want too. Okay thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! I have decided to give this story a shot and finish it-maybe. I just go this idea for chapter one, it's pretty cute. Jack is 18 years old and in my story there is no Jamie and such. Alright then, I hope you enjoy this chappie of mine. :)**

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Get up! It's my first day of high school!" I lean over Jack Frost, yup, Jack Frost. A mythical legend and here I am talking and seeing him. Jack was lying down on my window seat, as he always did. He opens his eyes a little, I knew he was playing with me, spirits don't need to go to sleep. So, what I do is stealthily grab a pillow from the ground and hit him with it. Jack put his hands out and tries to shield himself.

"Alright! Alright, I surrender!" I stop but realize my mistake too late, Jack looks at me mischievously and immediately grabs me and puts me on his shoulders. Luckily, my mom went early to work so she wouldn't hear my squealing.

"Jack Overland Frost! Put me down!" I tried to sound angry but I couldn't, this is Jack no one can stay angry at him. He then threw me on the bed. I giggle, jeez, what is it about him that makes me so giggly?

"I get it you win-again, Jack." I blow a strand of hair out of my face, I sit up and fold my knees beneath me. Jack lazily leans on my bed post, staring at me. I blush, Jack's blue hoodie was a few inches above his waist and lately I've been reacting a lot from him; when he stares at me for too long, or his hoodie situation. Well, who wouldn't? Jack was really attractive and if he went to my high school all the girls would be drooling at him, especially my arch-enemy Courtney-the most popular girl at school. Unfortunately, she's going to my high school so I have to deal with her another four years. I sigh heavily.

"What? What's wrong? You were so squealy and happily before, did I do something?" Jack asks, concern written all over his face.

"No, I'm just thinking about high school and stuff. And Courtney."

"Courtney? You mean the bit-" I give him a look, he knows how I feel about using "bad words". He put his hands out in an "I'm innocent" gesture, he clears his throat," I meant the mean girl who bullies you and stuff, aka jealous how you're prettier than her," he smirks.

"Jack! No, I'm not! And besides I'm such a bookworm that I only have a few friends while she has a lot,"

"So? She doesn't get a winter spirit at her hand does she?" I didn't notice how Jack was getting closer to me. Jack in human years is over, three hundred and eighteen, and I'm only fifteen, yet he doesn't look a day older. For over three hundred and eleven years, he didn't have a believer and then he met me.

"No, I guess not. Wait a second, you're saying that like you are my servant!"

He laughs," Sorry, what I meant was she can't see one, there that better?"

"Yes, a lot." I look up and his face was right near mine, so close I could kiss him. My breath hitches; I've never been kissed before. Wait, why am I thinking about kissing?! Get a hold of yourself Rapunzel!

"Do I need to leave the room so you can change? Unless, you are planning to go to school in your PJ's?" I blush immensely, hoping my breath didn't stink since I just woke up. Jack didn't need to worry about that his breath always smelled of fresh mint. Then, I realize he asked me a question and there I was, acting stupid.

"Oh-oh! Yeah, I don't plan too ,so can you?" He nods, but there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks but it vanishes as soon as I saw it. Did I imagine it? He swiftly grabs his staff and goes out my window. I sigh, I wonder how it feels to fly, to feel the cold wind stinging your cheeks. Sometimes, I envy Jack but he I can tell how lonely he is, with only one believer you don't get that much company.

I walk over to my closet and look over at what looks decent for a freshman. I decide on a light lavender dress that has long sleeves with brown coat over that; and jeggings with brown snow boots to top it off a white snow cap. I looked at myself, twirling in front of the mirror, I look okay. I brush my teeth and put lotion on. I don't use make-up since it makes my skin itch but I put on EOS chap-stick. I take off my snow cap to brush my hair, it was pretty long it was at my knees which was an accomplishment. Finally, I run to my window and call Jack in.

"Jeez, people say it's stereotype that girls take forever to get ready but I have to say sometimes it's tru-"Jack suddenly breaks off, seeing me as he climbs into the window. His mouth hangs open a little but he regains his posture. He coughed something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"You looked beautiful," his eyes taking me in. My cheeks burn and I was hoping he wasn't looking at me too closely.

"Oh, stop that! I do not!" I laugh, trying to forget the butterflies in my stomach.

"You do so!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh." I stick my tongue out and he just chuckles. I look at the clock near the window: it was 7:40! Class starts at 8:00! Crude.

"Jack! I'm going to be late!" I start to hastily grab my supplies. Backpack, notebooks, planner, pencils, pens, and binders-check! I run downstairs just grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I was just about to run out the door when Jack called after me.

"Punzie! Hold your horses!" I halt and look at the boy just at the edge of the last stair.

"Jack, as you can see I'm going to be late so can you make it quick?"

"Punz, don't you remember? That clock was fifteen minutes behind."

I face palm myself, how could I forget? I put all the clocks in the house fifteen minutes behind so I wouldn't be late. Jack just has an amused smile on his lips, like he expected this. He motions to the kitchen.

"Now, since you have time, how 'bout I cook you breakfast?"

I raise my eyebrows and drop my stuff near the door, "You can cook?"A thought just hit me, "And all those times I cooked for you-you could cook?!" I put my hands on my hips; Jack just laughs.

"Yes, because I love your food, it's good even though I don't really need it," he winces," that's something you should also know." I just scoff and roll my eyes, typical Jack.

"Alright then, winter spirit, let's test out your cooking." He grins and runs to the kitchen, I follow suit, sitting down on a stool. He grabs my sunflower apron and puts it on. Jack looks at me and winks and does the most ridiculous pose. I burst out laughing, he looks so ridiculous!

"Jack! We've wasted five minutes already! Come on show me watcha got!" I look at him expectantly. He just grins more and takes his time as if he had all the time in the world. Ten minutes later I have a complete breakfast: french toast, hash browns, fruit salad and hot chocolate.

"Bon appétit."

My eyes were wide with shock,"Jack, you have taken my breath away-this is just amazing! When did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, I've been around for a long time," His eyes held that sadness that sometimes I catch a glimpse of,but it was gone as soon as I saw it.

"Punz, don't let food go to waste, go ahead eat. I'll be waiting outside." He takes off the apron and goes out the door taking my backpack with him. I sigh, I wonder how it felt to be so alone for three hundred and eleven years. Remembering my food I start to taste, it was delicious. Every flavor was just to perfection! I look at the clock again:8:00. I shrug, but then I look again:8:00?! I gulp down my food, put the dishes in the sink and run outside. Jack was flying around my front porch. I look up to him.

"Jack! We gotta go! I'm going to be late!" I motion for him to come down.

"How 'bout I give you a ride?" he said, once he was right next to me. I bit my lip. Jack has never taken me on a ride before, this was something totally unexpected.

"Wouldn't someone see us? You haven't even taken me before!"

"Well , I want too and no, unless we we're careful. Come on Punzie! What's the worst that can happen?" I look at the snow-covered ground and debate whether I should take my chances or be late to school. Jack starts to slowly smile knowing that he's about to win.

"Oh, alright!" Jack whoops in the air and turns around. I climb on his back with my backpack; I grab on tightly to his shoulders. With his free hand, he grabs one of my legs, which would've made me blush if I wasn't too distracted by second thoughts. He turns his head to look at me.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Jack collects the wind a little and jumps off the ground. I squeal, and held on to him for dear life, Jack just laughs. I close my eyes and put my head in his hoodie, which smelled of winter with a tinge of mint.

"Punzie, open your eyes the view is amazing!" Jack yells. I open my eyes and gasp. We were so high up that I the town was really small but the view was breath-taking. The early morning sun hits the clouds with warm colors: orange, yellow, and pink. I put my hands out to touch the clouds but thought better and grab on tighter.

"How you doing Punz?"

"Terrific, you?" I squeal out.

"A little tired but I'll manage." He directs his wind to the right towards the high school.

"Jack? You had three hundred years of this. How did you ever get bored?"

"After a while, Punzie, you get used to it and then you realize how lonely life truly can be." I stay quiet not really knowing how to answer.

After a long pause I say," Thanks, Jack. Thanks for everything."

"No, Punzie, thank _you_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola! I have decided to finish this little fanfiction of mine because I just go motivated too. This couple is just my favorite! Jackunzel forever! This chapter is mostly about Rapunzel's day at school but here is some Jackunzel cutness, if I do say so myself. In the story Merida and Hiccup will come out but they'll just be minor. Eheh, because this is mostly on Jackunzel, of course. Oh, please forgive me for not doing Merida's Scottish accent I'm too lazy to do it. xP Don't judge, school started, so yeah. Alright, here's the story! Oh! And thank you to the reviews who inspired me to keep going! Hugs!  
**

* * *

Jack dropped me off in the woods across the school so no one could see us. The world swam a little when I touch the ground, my ears popping. Jack puts a hand on my back to steady me.

"Whoa, whoa, steady there." I regain my balance but me ears still ring a little. "Sorry, I forgot to mention since you are a first-timer your body will have to get used to the pressure changes," he chuckles,"sorry."

I smile up to him,"It's alright I'll probably get used to it."I rub my temples but look bravely towards the school and start to get butterflies in my stomach. Hopefully, I don't make a fool of myself but unfortunately Courtney was there. I could see here strawberry blonde head from here, standing smack dab in the front stairs. I sigh, this is going to be a long four years. Jack notices my sudden change in mood and gives me a tight hug. My cheeks burn, but I hug him back.

"Hey, you're going to be alright. Just ignore her okay? She's just an obstacle that you need to climb over because, Punzie, you are destined for greatness." Jack tries to sound serious but I knew he couldn't help it, he laughs. I laugh along with him, glad that he could lighten up my mood. I move away from him and raise my eyebrows.

"Destined for greatness?"

He scratches his head,"Well, that was all I could think of and I also heard that from a movie once," he smirks at me. I just roll my eyes. In the distance, I hear the familiar sound of the bell ringing. I take a deep breath and run up to Jack and give him one last hug; and give him a quiet 'thanks'. Then, I run off towards the school, hoping that I would make it in time. I manage to not get lost in finding my class and just as the final bell rings, I slump in my seat-exhausted. I didn't even realize my two best friends sat near me until Merida pokes me. I turn around but immediately break into a grin.

"Merida!"I look to my right." Hiccup! Omigosh, I didn't even realize you guys were in this class!"

"Yes, we were cloaked by an invisible barrier that you couldn't even see your two best friends."

I stick my tongue at him; leave it to Hiccup to be sarcastic on the first day back from summer. "Hello, to you too, Hiccup. How was your summer?"

"Boring, my Dad thinks I should be in military camp because I need to get strong. Psshh, I'm strong, right?" Merida stifles a laugh, I couldn't help but do so either. Hiccup just rolls his eyes, "Anyways, Punz what were you doin' all summer? Anything to tell us?

"Oh, Hiccup! Leave the poor girl alone! Stop bombarding her with those questions of yours! I know we were both worried since-" Merida abruptly stops,"that's right you never messaged us this summer, what have you been doin' lass?" Merida stares me down. I look at the ground, they wouldn't believe me even if I did tell them the truth. I can't exactly go, 'Hey guys! I can spent my summer with a three hundred and eighteen year old winter spirit named Jack Frost! You know the spirit that does the snow days? Yeah! Him!' It was easier said than done.

"I was, uh, studying also my laptop broke so..." I lie, Merida and Hiccup still eye me suspiciously but turned around since class was starting. I let out a sigh of relief, hopefully nothing will happen today. I thought that too soon because Courtney just came into the class. She was runs up to the teacher, Mrs. Blake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I got lost and didn't realize I was in this class! It's my first day and all so, you don't have to mark me tardy, right?" Courtney says in a fake high-pitched voice, I roll my eyes probably one of her lame excuses. Mrs. Blake just sighs.

"I guess so, just go to your seat." Courtney breaks into a grin, and walks to her seat, slow and languorous; her skirt a little shorter than the dress code. I couldn't believe she would still wear that even if it's cold outside, about fifty degrees. Jack didn't do it on purpose, he did it on accident-supposedly. I smile, Jack what you doing right now? I think about his vivid blue eyes and snow-white hair; his smirk that makes my heart race. I break out of my thoughts when the teacher calls my name, I didn't realize at first until everyone starts laughing. Courtney on the other side of the room whispers to her friend, they both laugh at what she said. I squint towards her but Mrs. Blake says my name again.

"Rapunzel Greene?"

I raise my hand up,"Here!"

Mrs. Blake narrows her eyes on me,"Rapunzel, eh? Like the fairytale?"

I give a grim smile,"Yup." Why do I have the weirdest name? She moves on to the next person and the next. It's Hiccup's turn and of course, like every year of school, people laugh at his name. Hiccup doesn't even notice and just slumps in his seat obviously bored. School goes on, nothing extraordinary happens just the same protocol as all schools. It wasn't until the bell rang on my fourth class that bolt to lunch; Merida and Hiccup just behind me. Merida's voice raises behind me.

"'Ey! Punzie! Where are ya going? Aren't ya going to eat lunch in the _cafeteria_?!"

"Um, yeah! But, I have to do office stuff first so, I'll catch up!" Merida and Hiccup have confused expressions on their faces but shrug it away. You have a choice to have lunch in the cafeteria or outside. But, people probably won't since it's freezing cold-thanks to Jack- but he did that on purpose on this lunch just so he can see me.

I run outside where the lunch grounds are, only a few people here and there, but I search for a white head. At the edge of the school fence, there he was; I break into a smile, happy to see him. I run towards him, he does the same. I think better, because it's kinda weird for other people to see another person running for no apparent reason. I walk slowly and motion to Jack with a tilt of my head to go side of the building, near the restrooms. He nods. Thank goodness, the restrooms were empty! Jack checked the boys restrooms. I get out of checking the girl's restrooms and give Jack a hug.

"Hey, there Punz, you miss me already?" He says right after we break off from the hug. I tug my hair, not trying to show that I did. He nudges me on the shoulder, playfully. "Come on, admit it!"

"Oh, okay I did!" He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"So, how was your first day? Anything happen? How was the Satan princess?"

"Well, almost all my classes are with Merida and Hiccup so I'm glad about that; but, unfortunately, with Courtney too. And hey, she is not the Satan princess!"Jack laughs making my laugh along too, his laugh is so contagious!

"Okay, but you gotta admit she is evil."

"There's no doubt about that," we laugh again.

"So, did she do anything towards you? How's the battle right now?"

"Pretty calm right now, actually," I ponder a bit then I remember the first class,"however, she did say something about me in the first class. It was partly my fault because I wasn't paying attention I was too busy daydreaming about y-" I clasp my hand over my mouth. Jack raises his eyebrows,"You were daydreaming about me? I hope they were PG rated." I gasp and smack him on the arm, he just chuckles.

"I was not daydreaming about you in fact, uh-," the bells rings, interrupting me,"omigosh, that's the bell! Um, I gotta run! 'Bye Jack!" But Jack grabs my arm and pulls me into one last hug. We break off but he then leans down and whispers in my ear,"Don't you think you'll wriggle yourself out of this." I smile tugs at my lips, and I was about to respond when I see a black shadow a few feet behind Jack. I squint trying to figure out what it is but it vanishes. I shrug, but a cold, ominous feeling goes down my spine; whatever that was it meant bad news.

"Punz?" Jack looks at my face, worried.

I shake my head,"Right! I'll wait for you after school 'kay? Same spot as this morning!" I run off not bothering to see if he responded. What was the dark shadow right behind Jack? Does Jack know what it is? Does he even know that there is a shadow? My eyebrows scrunch up in concentration. I go into the back door and into the hallway, bumping into a lot of teenagers who look confused. Then, I realize that the bell rung to early-why? I see a familiar red-head in the crowd. I push myself through saying excuse me, politely, the whole entire way. Finally, I make it.

"Hey! Merida, Hiccup what's going on? Isn't lunch supposed to be, like, forty minutes long?" Hiccup glances at me briefly but continues walking.

"Well, we have to meet in the MPR because on the first day during lunch they do an announcement to welcome us or something like that," Hiccup replies.

"Oh, well that seems a little much, why would they need that? I mean couldn't the give it too us afterwards or before school started? Some of us want to enjoy our lunch."

Merida laughs,"Jeez, Punzie, I didn't think you were that fond of your lunch time. And, anyways, you didn't meet up with us afterwards what did the office want with ya?"

Oh, right, my excuse was the office wanted me. I bite my lip,"Uh, just some address problem but it's all taken care of." I look down at my shoes, I must be the worse liar in the history of bad liars. Merida just nods but I know she's not convinced. Hiccup looks at me strangely but just shakes his head. I was just about to elaborate more when I trip over a foot that was purposely put there, unfortunately, Merida and Hiccup go down with me too. I face plant on the floor, Merida lands on her hands, and Hiccup on his side. People immediately start laughing, blood rushes too my cheeks in embarrassment and anger. I get up and see Courtney smirking at me.

"Oops. Sorry, Rapunzel, I didn't see you there but you should also watch where you are going too. Don't want that baby face of yours to get ruined." Her friends laugh and people start creating a circle around us, eager for a fight to break out; but I won't give them that kind of satisfaction. Merida helps Hiccup get up and glares at Courtney, Merida clenches her fists but Hiccup whispers something too her and she calms down. Courtney glances at me and Merida.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch girls-oh! Sorry, I forgot you're here too, Hiccup!" Hiccup's cheeks turn bright red and Merida was about to make a move at her when I step in front of her.

"Courtney, this is between you and me leave them out of this." Courtney steps back eyes dramatically wide, mock fear in them.

"Okay, Rapunzel, but first do you want to explain why you were talking to yourself during lunch. Oh, and hugging thin air too?" People start whispering and snickering, all I could do is just stand there.

"Leave her alone!" yells Merida.

Courtney cups her ears,"What was that? I couldn't understand, can you actually speak English, Ginger?" Merida was about to punch her when Hiccup grabs her shoulder and holds her back. Hiccup, glaring at Courtney with enough anger he could've burned her on the spot.

"Okay, where was I? Oh right, yeah, Rapunzel, we all know about your," she does quotation marks in the air,"special needs, since you talk to yourself and that's just not normal. Do just not have enough friends that you've gotten to that level already? Wow, I must say I'm disappointed. I never thought happy and bubbly Rapunzel would ever feel lonely but I guess even the brightest light has a dark spot." I look at the floor, just letting her finish not even bothering denying that I didn't do that at lunch because I know very well that she saw. She followed me. She was probably the shadow that was behind Jack. I look up to her again, seeing the victorious gleam in her eyes and she knows she's got me; knowing that she's won, for now. A teacher's voice suddenly interrupts our stare down. Everyone starts scrambling to the MPR, not wanting to be caught-including Courtney. Merida, Hiccup, and I just stand our ground, not wanting to be cowards like the rest.

"Excuse me? What is going on here?!" I realize that it's Ms. Tray, my History teacher. She looks around to Merida's red face, Hiccup's disheveled hair then finally lands on my face. She arches an eyebrow,"Do I need to be concerned about the situation?"

I shrug,"No, it's just Courtney. Nothing to worry about," I grimly smile. Now she has a hand on her hip, clearly not convinced, but just sighs knowing that she isn't going to get any information out of us.

"Okay, but you can talk to me whenever. Now come along the assembly has just started." With that she turns around and motions to us to follow her. I turn around and see Merida and Hiccup looking at me with surprise but just shake their heads and trudge after her. I sigh heavily, can this day get any worse?

* * *

**A/N: Well, the Courtney sure is a meanie and a coward. *sighs* Well, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Oh, my updating schedule might take long because I have school and I'm more busy so I might not update. I'll mostly update once or twice or three times a month. xP Sorry! And remember leave reviews! Please and thank you! **

**Reviews:**

**iloveyourfanfic,**

**I certainly will darling! I want more fluff as much as you do but Jack is a bit ignorant on making moves on Punzie because she's not immortal and all. Tehhee, but don't worry I will! Thank you for reviewing! You have encouraged me to keep going! ;)**

**Yuna Salas,**

**Thank you so much sweetie! I am so happy you liked it! You have given me inspiration! Tehee. :D**

**Guest,**

**Thank you for your review! You have inspired me to keep going, whoever you are! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, like some people requested their might be a little Jackunzel cuteness..*squeals* All the good stuff the people love! Tehee, oh yes, during the next chapters time will be moving fast because I want Rapunzel to be 18 already so don't be confused. Why am I even saying that of course you'll be confused! Okay, but just go with the flow.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (how I wish) all rights go to Disney and Dreamworks. Except some I _do _own because they are my OC! **

* * *

As soon as the as the last bell for the day ended, I run to the spot where I will meet Jack. Except, of course, Hiccup and Merida don't let me go to far. I was just about to get out the main doors for school and someone grabs my arm. I turn around and meet a pair of turquoise eyes that could only belong to Merida. Hiccup was just behind her a pile of textbooks in his arms.

"Punzie, could we talk somewhere quiet and private?" Her eyes suspiciously looking at the teenagers who were brave enough to spare us a glance. I shift my feet impatiently, not wanting to explain what Courtney said to me, but to just run and meet Jack and forget the day. To be in the comfort of his arms and snowflakes. But Merida looks at me with a look that's pleading_._ I look behind me towards the the place where me and Jack are suppose to meet._ I guess I could spare a little time._ I turn back around and nod slowly and Merida lets out a sigh and leads me to the library the only place where no nosy, popular people will be around. We sit down at the most secluded corner near the windows. The library only had a few people here and there but other than that no one else was around us.

We sit at the table pretty quietly for a while, enjoying the whispers of the wind bellowing outside. I shiver, jeez, Jack must be in a bad or mischief mood today. Finally, not withstanding the silence Hiccup speaks.

"Punzie, are you going to explain _why_ you didn't _bother_ to defend yourself when Courtney did the ridiculous claim?" Hiccup's eyes searching my face, Merida looks at me warily.

I shrug,"There's nothing to say and I just wasn't in the mood to fight with her. Not with you guys there."

Merida scoffs,"Don't let us stop yeh from beating up that horror story."

"It's just you guys don't understand, you could get seriously hurt this is Courtney we are talking about. She has a sources everywhere." I didn't realize I started to stand up.

A defiant glint lights Merida's eyes,"Punzie, let us help yeh. We don't need yer protection we are older kids now!"

Hiccup's annoyed voice stops us mid-conversation,"Merida, Punzie, quiet down and sit." We both look at him, surprised but we do as he says. He has a hand over his eyes, he lets his hand down the light hitting the flecks of light brown in his eyes.

"Punzie, you been drifting off from us lately and we've been worried. Sometimes when I, Merida or both call you we could hear you talking to someone else when you told us to hold up a moment. It was a male voice and don't even bother defending yourself, I just know. Punzie, answer us truthfully is there something you are hiding from us? What Courtney said earlier what did she mean?" I bite my lip, not really prepared to answer. How can I tell them? They would probably call me a freak and insane, maybe go as far to go see a psychiatrist or doctor. Or maybe I should give them the benefit of the doubt and actually tell them.

I was just about to answer when I see a dark shadow, just like the one before at the edge of the forest. For an instant, I swear I saw a pair of golden eyes and a smile, snickering at me. I freeze, a shiver going down my spine.

Merida waves her hand in my face,"Earth to Punz? Punzie!" I shake my head, trying to forget the cold feeling. I suddenly have the urge to see Jack and that's exactly what I do. I hastily grab my stuff and start to run, Merida and Hiccup's footsteps just second behind me but now I know I just can' t tell them anymore. I can't tell them about Jack because there's something else, something darker and it's not Courtney. I start to sprint now trying to put as much distance between me and them. Soon enough I reach the main doors and I push them open, turning to the left, opposite or where I'm suppose to go but in the direction of the shadow.

I run to the edge of the forest, my feet slipping on the frost coating the ground but before I make it the ground a pair of arms grab me around the waist. Startled and frightened I start to _S.I.N.G.; _I elbow them in the solar-plexus, I instep, I hit the nose and knee in the groin. The person puts his hands out and seems to be not affected by my attacks.

The person speaks,"Woah! Rapunzel! It's me! JACK!" I look up and find myself face to face with a pair of vivid, blue eyes that only belong to the one and only Jack Frost. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and I throw my arms around Jack, glad it's not a shadow. Caught off guard we fall to the ground I was giggling the the entire time. I didn't care that the snow has gotten in my snow boots or that...oh, God. I realize that I was on top of Jack, and Jack wasn't doing or saying anything about it. My breath hitches, I stare at his eyes- those deep icy, blue eyes. The whole world seems to disappear and it's just the two of us. No shadows, no secrets, just us. I swallow hard and I notice that Jack's stroking my hair that is loose since my snow cap fell who knows where.

"Punz? Are you okay?" Jack whispers.

"I don't know are you?" I'm so close to him that I can see the violet in this eyes.

"Well, I feel bruises forming where you hit me so," Jack says grinning.

"Jack!" I say and I get off Jack, ruining our moment. I feel my cheeks burn but I grab my snow cap from the ground, brushing off the pieces of frost on it. I stand up and put my hand out to help Jack up, he accepts. Just as our fingers made contact a bolt of electricity goes through me, I blush even more. Jack, totally oblivious, gets up and brushes himself off.

"Thanks. Now can you explain to me why you were trying to attack me? You looked like you saw a ghost."

I look at my feet,"Not here, Jack. Merida and Hiccup could find me talking to you. I kinda ran away from them."

Jack raises his eyebrows,"May I ask why?"

"Long story, I'll explain everything at home okay? I promise." Jack opens his mouth but closes it and smiles instead.

"Okay. Now you want a ride?"

I grin,"You bet!" And I get on his back and before I know it I'm up on the cool, afternoon clouds.

* * *

**A/N; Yes, I know it was pretty short but it was the best I could do in such a short time so I hope you enjoyed that little Jackunzel moment! I know I sure did while I was writing it! Okay! I'll update as soon as possible and thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! REVIEW!  
**

**KiaraB,**

**Thank you I'm glad you loved it! Yes, there will be a little comforting in the following chapters so don't you worry!**

**Rainbow Dash, **

***blushes* Thank you! Thank you! 1,000 times thank you! I'm so glad you like it! :) Oohh, I inspired you to write a story?! *squeals* Omigosh, I feel so happy I helped inspire you! I hope you publish it so I can read it soon! **

**Guest,**

**Muchas gracias! Thank you for you comment! It made me feels so happy and bright! Oh, don't you worry Courtney will be the red-face one soon enough *smirks* and Jack will be doing an excellent way of doing it! **

**JackPunzHikMeri,**

**First thing, thank you for your beautiful comment that makes me want to sing! But I won't cause my singing is horrible. Anyways, I know she should shouldn't she? It' s just Punzie is very scared of telling them because she's afraid they won't be friends with here no more if she does. Poor Punz. A Jackunzel kiss? *smiles evilly* Maybe. I won't say! *squeals***

**ember collins,**

**Thank you! *starts doing happy dance* I'm glad you liked it! You helped keep the imagination and inspiration going thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you again! I hope I do not disappoint! **


End file.
